Troll Stronghold
Details Walkthrough After talking to Denulth, go to the sherpa's house by following the path northwest, but go southwest when you reach the wounded soldier, and climb over the stile to begin the journey up the mountain. Tenzing sells climbing boots for 12 coins each if you don't have them. Follow the path until you see some rocks to the north. Put your boots on and climb over them. Then, go east and enter the arena. This is where players meet a huge troll called Dad. He will say that nobody goes past without defeating him. He is level 101 and uses a tree to hit with Melee. He can hit over 20 and send players flying, stunning them temporarily. Prayer shouldn't be used here but saved for the level 113 later on unless you have a prayer potion. Dad can be safespotted by standing next to the western gate and attacking with either Ranged or Magic. When Dad is on low hitpoints, he will ask you to spare his life. You cannot attack him from here on, but he may try to hit you still. After this players will be able to pass through the exit. Enter the cave, which will be U-shaped in the inside, and go past the level 69 and 71 Mountain trolls. Soon, you'll be at a spiral mountain. Level 68 Thrower trolls will range players here as they walk past, so you may run and activate Protect from Missiles, or you take a shortcut by climbing the rocks and cutting across to the south-west side with sufficient Agility levels. Don't climb the mountain, but make your way southwest to reach a plateau full of mountain trolls similar to Death Plateau. There's a sleeping troll called Mushroom, as well as a huge fortress, Troll Stronghold, where players must enter. Inside are some more mountain trolls (levels 69 and 71). From the entrance, walk south until you see a door on the west wall. Enter and go north to find Troll Generals (level 113). They wield huge granite knives and mauls, with which they can hit up to 40. This is where Protect from Melee prayer should be used because they only use melee. (Note: They can also be killed using the Hit & Run technique if you trap them near the ladder, or if the troll is standing near the table, you can hide behind it as a safespot). Kill one to get a prison key. Once you have the key, go out the door and go to the north end of the stronghold. Climb down the stairs, enter the locked door with prison key, and climb down again to reach jail. You'll see two sleeping prison guards called Twig and Berry. Both are level 71. If you have level 30 Thieving, pickpocket both to get cell key 1 and cell key 2. If not, kill them for the keys. Free both Eadgar and Godric, then exit the prison by going south to the secret exit. Head south-east and climb over the rocks, or use a games necklace to return to Burthorpe, and talk to Dunstan the blacksmith for your reward. He is located in the more north-east corner of the city. Reward * One quest point * Law talisman * Ability to make law runes * Access to Trollheim and the Troll Stronghold (area) * Ability to get access to God Wars Dungeon Required for * Requirement for Desert Treasure quest. * Requirement for Troll Romance quest. * Completion of the Troll Stronghold quest is not required, but level 15 Agility and defeating the troll named Dad are prerequisites for entry to the God Wars Dungeon. * Rescuing Eadgar from the Troll Stronghold Prison is a prerequisite for Eadgar's Ruse quest. Category:Quests